Prom
by edwards.little.witch
Summary: bella gets named valedictorian. what happens involved tears, laughter and shopping.
1. Chapter 1

**Steph Meyer owns everything**

**i own nothing**

**i live in Australia so if i used the wrong American phrases in sorry. no offence intended**

chapter 1

principle green

My hands tightened around cold fingers. every few minutes i had to make sure he was still there. every time he still was, i felt this jump of surprise, he was still there and he was mine. we walked into the cafeteria and joined the line to get food. behind me Ang was talking about the prom, she couldnt decide whether to put her hair up or not. Alice was behind her they were talking avidly. unlike me, she actually cared about the prom. Jasper was going to take her, everyone was told that he was coming home from college just for her.

"why do you care?" i asked as edward filled a plate with stuff for me to eat "ben's not going to care about your hair, he's going to be to busy looking at how beautiful you look in you dress" at this Ang smiled

'well you should know you were the one who picked it with me' she laughed

edward sighed and looked down at me. he asked me to prom, but i told him if he kidnapped me again and took me to prom, i would key his car. he knew i never would key his car, but he took the threat. i did nothing but smile at him.

he lead the way to our normal seat and we sat down. as soon as he put the tray down, his hand snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to his side. he kissed my hair and as he moved in to do it again i turned my head and his lips met mine. i deepened the kiss and he didnt argue, i felt like we could have continued forever but Alices big mouth stopped us.

'oh stop it you two, keep it G rated please' i giggled as edward pulled away

'your just annoyed you cant do this with jasper anymore' i said turning to look at her. she poked her tongue out making me laugh harder.

we sat in silence as i ate my lunch. edwards arms were still around me, i was so comfortable.  
but of cause when everything was going good, things changed.

'miss swan?' i heard from behind me. edward moved quickly taking his arm from around my waist. i turned and saw mr green standing behind me. my first thought was: what did i do? i had never been called into the principles presents and was a little concerned about why he was here.

'mr green?' i questioned 'how can i help you?'

'relax miss swan your not in any trouble' he smiled as he moved closer to us 'actually im here for good news. i was going through the lists of the prom attendants and i didnt see yours or mr cullens name on the records'

'oh, no we decided not to attend' i said ignoring edward snicker and attempt to disguise it as a cough. he wanted to go, i didnt.

'well that might be a problem' he continued 'you see we need the valedictorian there to give the speech'

'well thats good but what goes it have to do with me' edward stiffened next me and alice started jumping up and down slightly on the chair, i was still oblivious to everything.

'well you see you have to be there for the speech'

'why you just said that it was the valedictions job?' i still had no idea what this all had to do with me

'your valedictorian' he said.

oh my god

'no no no, there has to be a mistake, i cant be valedictorian, its not possible'

'oh it is possible, you are valedictorian. congratulations!' he said smiling. 'so i need you to write a speech and have it ready. only about 2 or 3 minutes, nothing big' he smiled again 'i will look forward to it' and at that he left.

the instant he was gone edwards arms wrapped around my waist again and he kissed my hair.

'OH MY GOD' alice squealed

'your valedictorian' ang smiled and she threw herself forward and hugged me, awkwardly as edward wouldnt let go of me.

'no....me.....no...i....cant' i couldnt get the words out. there was no way i could be valedictorian. i know that i threw myself into my studies when edward left but i was never told that i was the top of the class.

'bella my love.....breathe' edward whispered in my ear.

'edward' i said turning to look at him 'im valedictorian' i whispered

'i know my love and i am so proud of you'.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

two hours later i found myself in the usual position, in the front seat of edwards car. i was thinking about lunch. edward had kept a smug grin on his face all afternoon. it was the look of 'my girlfriend is valedictorian'. he snuck off in the last period and bought tickets for the prom. alice was in the back seat talking constantly. right now she was on finding a dress for me. she was blabbering on about going to portland to some dress designer that i was suppose to know. She had first suggested we went dress shopping in Seatle, but Edward had instantly said no. i wondered why, but i didnt push the subject, i had enough problems right now.

'alice is there any way to get out of this?' i said

'no you are going whether you like it or not.' she replied. at that moment edward raised our intertwined hands and kissed my hand.

'i love you' he whispered 'and im still so proud of you'

'yeah yeah, but your not the one who has to give a speech' i murmured

'two' alice piped in from the back seat

'what?' i almost shouted

'well you have to give one at prom and then one at graduation' i suddenly got very dizzily. edward laughed and moved his arm around my waist. two speeches, i didnt think i would live through one and prom thrown onto it.

'dont worry my love, i will be there through all of it. i will even write the speeches if you want'

'show off' i murmured as alice cracked up in the back seat.

'maybe they got it wrong. maybe they should check it again' i suggested drawing at straws to find away out of this

'i dont think so bella' alice said. that vampire was enjoying my pain too much.

'well its possible, i mean i only started to throw myself into school after my birthday last year' i saw edwards fingers tighten around the steering wheel as they always did when someone mentioned him leaving.

'it doesnt matter why you started' alice said 'think of it as the only good thing to come out of edward leaving'

we pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion and as always edward was there to open my door. as i got out he wrapped both his arms around me and held me tight. it was then that i realised how happy he was that this had happened to me. i couldnt see why it was so important but he was flying.

'oh break it up' alice said getting out of the car.

edward let go of all of me except me hand and we walked like that up to the house. everyone was in the livingroom watching emmett and jasper play some video game, but they had to stop when jasper opened his arms and welcomed alice to them.

alice and jasper rarely slowed affection in front of other people but since alice was away from the love of her existence for 7 hours everyday this fact had changed. everyday alice came home and was welcomed into Jaspers awaiting arms. i couldnt help but smile.

'ladies, gentleman and vampires of all ages may i present to you the valedictorian of forks high 2008, Isabella Marie Swan' edward declared as i entered the room. everyone smiled and laughed

'are you going to do that when i enter every room?' i said as esme came over and hugged me tightly

'probably' edward laughed

'meanie' i whispered

'oh congradulations' carlisle said coming over to hug me. 'this is great' he let me go and esme grabbed me into another hug

'im so proud of you bella' esme said not letting me go

'thank you, but its really not that big'i commented moving back into edwards arms, which snaked around my waist.

'it is a big deal and one that we have to celebrate'alice said turning to look at me.

'oh no no no no no no. im not going to any party alice'

'you dont have any choice i insist'

'alice do you want to kill me? i have two speeches, a prom, dress shopping with you and now a party, please for the love of god alice let get out of this with some shred of dignity' my pleas went unnoticed

'no' was all she said smiling

'alice this is not a big deal' i pleaded

'yes it is bella'

'now many times have you guys been valedictorian?'

'none, we have never worn the cap' edward said behind me

'only cause you dont want to draw attention to...' i stopped 'oh this is going to draw attention to you. i mean your the valedictorians boyfriend, i have to tell mr green i cant do it' i was panicking i couldnt let anything happen to edward or his family

'bella this is no more attention then when we all came back suddenly, no one will notice us' carlisle said

'they'll be too busy looking at you' edward hummed in my ear. i moved as close to him as i could

'have i mentioned im proud of you?'

'a thousand times' i snickered

'make it 1001, im proud of you and i love you' he maneuvered himself so he kissed me while still having his arms around me

'guys seriously G rating' alice giggled

'well i better get home, undoubtedly charlie has found out and he's waiting for me' everyone, even rose, hugged me as i left. carlisle and esme said they were happy and proud of me, that seemed to be a theme today, and alice said she would tell me the date of the party and the dress shopping excursion. it had to be in the next two days as the prom was on friday. i groaned at this

'dont let her get me' i said to edward as we walked out of the house me still wrapped in his arms 'i dont think i will get back in one piece'

'I HEARD THAT' alice yelled

stupid vampire

'i wouldnt let her hurt you. but i cant stop her. she scares me' he snickered walking me to the car


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

charlie, phone calls and ducks

to my great surprise charlie was completely oblivious when he arrived home from work.

'great' i whispered to edward as dad took off his gun belt 'the one bit of information i want charlie to hear through the grape-vine and he's completely oblivious' edward smiled and kissed my quickly, there was a no kissing rule in front of charlie since the moterbike incident.

'how was school bella?' he said ignoring edward as he normally did

'fine, uneventful' edward gave me a look that clearly said -liar-

'actually charlie something did happen' edward cut in 'something amazing that bellas trying to keep quiet' it was my turn for the looks and mine clearly said -traitor-

'well what happened bella, or are you going to make edward tell me' i scalded edward and whispered 'meanie' as he snickered at me

'it was nothing huge dad, i just found out i have to go to prom'

'why are you going to prom?' evil vampire i thought looking at edward after he said these words

'i have to go to prom because im valedictorian and i have to give a speech' i said really fast hoping charlie wouldnt hear. but it turns out charlie was not losing his hearing in his old age

'oh my congradulations bella this is fantastic' he came forward and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug

'as i have been telling everyone, its not that big a deal' but charlie wasnt listening he was repeating over and over 'my daughters valedictorian my daughter' i sighed as he headed towards the phone, i knew who he was ringing mom. i groaned as edward held me

'this sux' i said as he chuckled 'im sure eric was expecting this he must be pissed, im sure he'd be happy at all of this'

'no going back now bella. your mother knows' edward sniggered as i moaned

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

that night turned out to be eventful. i had an hour conversation with Renee trying to convince her not to fly down. but it was like talking alice out of the cloths shopping, hell would freeze over before either of these things would happen. renee spent half the conversation either screaming or jumping up and down [i could tell she was jumping up and down because the phone thumped]. phil came on and said he would organise to get off work so he could come too. it seemed that everyone was over the moon about this, but me.

charlie refused to let me cook. he said 'valedictorians dont cook in this house' and he ordered pizza. secretly i wondered how far i could push this new found joy of charlies. i didnt push it too far, which meant i didnt kiss edward goodnight as he left to take the volvo home.

as i went up stairs to go to bed i distinctly heard charlie on the phone

'hey billy' he whispered 'you'll never guess, bellas valedictorian' i groaned. how many people would know by tomorrow? ten bucks say that charlie gets out the phone book and starts calling the whole town.

edward wasnt in my room when i reached it. i tried not to let the disappointment get to me. he would be back. i told myself. every now and then i get the horrible, gut wrenching feeling that edward wasnt coming back. i would start to feel sick and hyperventilate. i told myself over and over that he would be back but the self-talk never worked. i wouldnt feel better until edward was back and i was in his arms.

i desided to distract myself before i broke down and i went for a shower. twenty minutes later i was clean and smelling like strawberries and cocconut [my new body wash alice kept buying for me, i noticed that she always took off the price tag before she gave it to me]. i re-entered my room to find my soul was laying on my bed.

'nice shower' he smiled

'excellent'

'whose aunt freda?'

'what?' he had completely lost me

'you fathers calling aunt freda' i groaned, it looked like my dreaded nightmare was coming true, dad was working through the family phone book telling everyone i was valedictorian

'she my cooky great great aunt, she nuts' i decided to add. edward laughed

'seriously, for my tenth birthday she sent my 10 live ducks, mom threw a fit and refused all gifts from her ever since' this really got to edward who was holding onto the bed he was laughing so hard

'it not funny' i snapped picking up a pillow and throwing it at him 'they bit' this sent him over the top, lucky he didnt need to breathe, he would have been struggling with all his laughter.

as edward tried really hard to stop his uncontrollable laughter [i had a feeling he was picturing me and mom running after 10 biting ducks] my phone buzzed. edward got tired of me never having a phone to call him. so after my truck broke down, forcing me to walk several miles to a house to reach the closest phone, edward decided to buy me a top of the range, blue, mobile phone. i hid how much i loved it as i didnt want him to start buying me gifts. i went over and picked it up

one mew message

bella,

school is off for seniors for the next two days. we are shopping tomorrow [whether you like it or not]. tomorrow night you have dinner with your parents. thursday you are writing your speech and getting distracted by edwards gift. Thursday night we are having a party [and your coming even if i have to tie you to a chair]. friday morning you are coming over to get ready with me and rose and friday night is prom. dont argue. alice is always right.

alice

i swore under my breath. she had the next three days worked out.

evil pixie.

i made a mental note to put bleach in the next load of washing she asked me to do. edward had finally controlled himself and was only chuckling every now and then so i passed him the phone and he read.

'i love the way you sister asks if it okay to do things' i sighed climbing in to bed

'thats alice, her way, or...'

'no way' i finished. if you didnt do what alice wanted lord help you.

edward put the phone away and turned out the light. he moved over to me and i sank into his arms.

'it will be okay bella'

'promise' i asked sounding like a two year old

'i swear, it will be fine'

'what are you buying me?' i asked. once upon a time i would have gotten cross that edward was spending money on me. but long ago i realised that i was doing nothing but blowing hot air. he didnt listen. it was amazing how much he and alice were a like.

'not telling' i knew he was smiling as he bent down and kissed my hair. he started to hum my lullaby and i fought to stay awake

'nothing over the top' i mumbled. he chuckled and whispered

'i need to give you something my bella, you are the most amazing woman in the world and i want to spoil you' i would have protested but the lullaby got to me and i fell into my dreams.


End file.
